Many people enjoy outdoor activities. For example, many people enjoy attending outdoor sporting events such as professional or collegiate football games. Unfortunately, exposure to the sun may accompany such activities, and may result in inconvenience, discomfort, and even a deleterious effect on exposed skin. For example, visible light from the sun may cause glare, UV radiation from the sun may facilitate the development of skin cancer, and radiation generally from the sun may result in heating that can cause discomfort. People typically protect themselves from such exposure by for example wearing sunglasses, applying sunblock, and/or wearing a baseball cap. However, such solutions may be either inconvenient or insufficient. Therefore, the current state of the art can benefit from a more convenient and a more effective way of providing protection from the sun.